


This is How They Began

by bottledminx (photoclerk)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: I have feeeeeeeeeelings, Jerkin' It, M/M, Masturbation, Unashamed Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/pseuds/bottledminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they began: a stakeout gone bust, an unexpected occurrence, mutual attraction, and laughter.<br/>Also, orgasms. Those help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How They Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungerpunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerpunch/gifts).



Arthur comes back to the hotel room after his surveillance went bust to find Eames passed out on top of the covers, naked, covered in come, the porn still playing loudly on the TV.

His tongue feels thick in his mouth. Eames thought Arthur would be stuck in a car watching their mark all night. He must've... He...

He doesn't know what to do, brain blanking on everything that isn’t “Eames” and “naked” and “come”. He takes his shirt off, pants, shoes and socks, and gets in his own bed, rock hard and wide eyed, and he pretends to be asleep, hoping he’ll trick himself into actually falling.

He can't. Not like this. He pushes his boxers down and grips his cock. He doesn’t need to warm up, so this should go quickly and he can be asleep before Eames gets up. It’ll probably cause a little awkwardness in the morning, he thinks, having obviously caught Eames like this, but nothing they can’t get over. He jerks off fast, trying to be quick, grip bordering on too much, too soon, but he can’t stop now.

It’s _blindingly_ good. He fucks into his hand- he’s probably rocking the whole bed- he doesn’t care. He comes, and It hits him too hard, too deep. He make this shocked, punched out noise--

He lays there, breathing hard, a little stunned. He knows he was too loud, and Eames is far too still for sleep. He could be a coward here, but he chooses not to, turning his head to check the damage.

Eames is hard, still naked. Eyes glassy with want, his body radiating worry, but no embarrassment. Quietly, voice deep, Eames asks, "Was that for the porn, or because of me?"

In the face of Eames' completely unashamed posture and plain, bald-faced question posed to him, Arthur's brain isn't supplying him with the usual responses to pick a lie from, and the truth seems like the best option.

Voice still thick and a little slow to come out, he answers.

"You.”

"Oh thank fuck," Eames says, gusting out a held breath, collapsing back on the bed with all the tension lost from his muscles.

Arthur snorts out a laugh. This is how they began.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on twitter and later edited and fleshed out, all before breakfast. I may've been a bit loopy.  
> For hungerpunch, firstly and always, and for Dana (my bitey love), ladderax (my goat), and ohfreckle (my eamesie) for support and encoragement. <3 Love you all!


End file.
